How Could You?
by lilseahorse1991
Summary: KagxInu // KougaxKag // SessxInu. Kagome's been with Inuyasha for nearly six years. Naraku is dead. Everyone is happy. Or so Kagome thought when one night she steals away into the forest. What does she see that forever changes her life? Who will help?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note;  
**I wanted to start another one of my  
many story ideas! Lol.  
**REVIEW** && _ENJOY_!

**Warning;** Yaoi.

* * *

**How Could You?  
**_**Prologue**_

oOo

It was a beautiful day.

She arose, stretching her arms high into the air. Rubbing her eyes Kagome looked out the window of her hut to see the morning sun shimmer over the village. She smiled.

"_Mfffph.._"

A movement beside her brought her attention from the awakening world to the cot she lay in. She giggled as a clawed hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back down, pulling her into his arms. His lips pressed to her neck, right above the two puncture wounds that was his _Mark_ lay. A growl rumbling from his lips.

"_Inuyasha..._" His name fell from her lips with loving adoration yet hidden, growing desire. She shuddered.

The hanyou smirked, rolling them over to where he had her pinned beneath him, his face glowering over her's; His white mane falling to create a current around them. Shielding them from the world.

Pools of chocolate melted under the heated stare of shimmering gold...

She arched her back when his clawed hand crept under her plain white kimono to grasp her perk breast; His claws kneeding a nipple which immediately hardened under his menstruations. He growled again, lowly, dominantly.

She whimpered submissively letting him know she would not deny him...

He growled his pleasure, grazing his canines along the heated flesh of her neck, chuckling with satisfaction as goose bumps broke out, dancing along the contours of her skin.

She whined.. Squirming beneath him. Liquid pooling between her legs. Her desire growing more prominent.

She felt his hands push her night gown up and she moaned her husky gratitude. She needed him just as bad as he needed her. Desired him just as he desired her.

"_Kagome..._" He growled out in a rugged, deep, husky groan.

He tore at her panties, roughly pulling them down her legs.

She felt his hands at her knees and her legs fell open; Beckoning him closer. To take her.

She felt his engorged erection probe at her dripping entrance. Her back arched as she moaned her joy, whimpering; Begging him to fill her.

"Mommy?"

"_Dammit..._" A vicious growl of annoyance ripped from Inuyasha's throat as he pulled himself from Kagome, fixing his hakama pants and grunting. He was pissed off.

Kagome whined when he pulled away, pouting and sighing. A soft smile widened her lips as she pulled her panties back up. Standing up she adjusted her nightgown and brushed a few fingers through her dark hair before going to the bedroom door, sliding it open.

Standing in front of her was a small child, looked to be the age of around four or five. Kagome smiled lovingly.

"Shiiko?"

The little girl was a spitting image of Kagome except her glistening, tear filled, large golden optics. And the adorable, similar yet smaller black fluffy ears gracing the top of Shiiko's little head.

Kagome bent down and gently yanked the child up into her arms, letting her rest on her right hip. She kissed the child's little face.

"What is it, baby?"

"Hun.. gry.." The child whimpered, rubbing her tear filled eyes.

Kagome chuckled affectionately before turning back into the room, raising a slender brow at the pouting posture of her mate; Her husband.

"Inuyasha _you're_ daughter is hungry."

"_Feh..._" He snorted, shoving his hands in the sleeves of his red haori and turning away. This confused Shiiko and she whimpered, her ears flattening.

"Is Otoo-san mad at Shiiko..?"

This caused Inuyasha's head to snap in the direction of his daughter and mate, standing and flashing Shiiko a loving, apologetic smile.

"Of course not, squirt... Forgive Otoo-san, hes a baka."

This caused Shiiko to giggle and squirm in her mother's arms, her chubby arms reaching out for her father who willingly took her, nuzzling his face to her's. A light growl emitting from his throat soothing his daughter.

"Shall we resume you're hunting lessons today then?"

The little girl's head bobbed up and down causing the parents to laugh. Shiiko blinked, oblivious to the reason they were laughing.

Inuyasha went to leave the room, but not before turning to give Kagome a loving yet promising, passionate kiss before leaving to the woods with their daughter.

Kagome got dressed in her proper priestess garments before joining Kaede for another day of lessons. She was in training to become the village's priestess. To replace Kaede when the time came.

oOo

"Ahh! You can't catch Shiiko!"

The little child screamed, running around the village hills as a few other slightly older children chased after. Kagome chuckled, on her knees with Kaede as they picked herbs from the fields, placing them in various baskets they had gathered with them.

Sunset was nearing.

With a tired sigh, Kagome struggled to stand, holding two baskets in each hand.

"Shiiko? Shiiko honey its time to come inside!" She shouted to her giggling daughter who looked up and nodded.

The little girl waved goodbye to her friends before running to catch up with Kagome who lovingly patted her on the head. Together they walked home.

Walking inside, Kagome set the baskets filled with herbs down and frowned, looking outside. The sun had nearly vanished beneath the horizon. Where was Inuyasha?

"Okaa-san.."

She looked down to see her little girl gazing up at her with confusion written across her adorable, oblivious face. Kagome giggled and bent down, tenderly poking her tiny nose.

"Time for bed.."

The little girl pouted, frowning for a moment and crossing her arms over her chest. At that moment she looked the most like Inuyasha which caused her mother to laugh, scooping her child up into her arms, swinging her around one good time.

"Okaa-san!"

The little girl squealed with excitement, clinging to her mother's robes.

Kagome walked the child to her bedroom, setting her down and dressing her in her night robes. Once that was finished she let Shiiko's dark hair out of her pony tail and let the tresses fall, nearly reaching below her rear. Kagome smiled lovingly when she picked up a brush from her time and began to run it through her daughter's hair. She braided the silken strands, tying a ribbon into a bow at the end to hold it together before patting her daughter's shoulders.

"All done."

Shiiko grinned and bounced, turning around and kissing her mother's cheek before hoping into her cot and snuggling under her covers.

"Night Okaa-san."

"Goodnight, baby.."

oOo

Kagome sat out in the kitchen twiddling her fingers nervously as she looked out the window again. It was dark. Well into the night actually.

_Where was Inuyasha...?_

Nodding her head, she stood up and quietly slid open the door to Shiiko's room to check on her. The child rolled over in her cot, whining lightly.

She was sleeping soundly. Good. Kagome was going to find her husband.

Grabbing her bow and arrows she slung them over her back and raced outside, glancing once more at her little hut before charging into the forest.

She walked for a few minutes, creeping slowly, stepping lightly as to make as little sound as possible. It was then she heard whispering. Raising an eyebrow she followed the hushed sounds.

"I cant keep meeting you here like this."

She recognized Inuyasha's voice. Blinking, She got closer... A small clearing coming into view. She gasped, hiding behind the nearest tree. Her eyes widening...

"You have no choice."

"B-But.. _O.. Ohh.._ K-Kagome.. I think.. _A-Ahhnn.. _shes start.. to.. suspicious.."

"Let her. You belong to me."

"_Ungghh..._"

"Say it."

"_...._"

"**Say it, Now.**"

"_I.. I belong to you..._"

She stood there, her knees shaking, her body trembling. Her breathing almost inaudible, coming out in shallow pants. Tears of betrayal burned her chocolate hues as she unable to look away, stared at the scene before her. Her stomach twisted in disgust, the contents threatening to empty in revulsion. Her chest constricted painfully. Her heart thudded erratically against her chest, enraged at the humiliation.

"_How.. How could you..._"

She turned from the horrid, repulsive scene and ran. Ran faster than shes ever ran. Harder... Tears blinding her frail, human vision. Twigs snapped viciously at her arms and legs. She didn't care. She wanted to get away.

As far away as possible.

She didn't see it ahead. Oblivious due to her hurtful tears she made the fatal step that hurled her over the edge and had her plummeting down a steep cliff.

So deep, the bottom was covered in a thick fog.

She didn't scream. She merely closed her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms securely around herself.

She was going to die.

Suddenly, something jerked her body ruthlessly upright causing her head to loll painfully backward sending a painful stab of electricity coursing through her body.

Her world went black....

oOo

"I cant keep meeting you here like this."

Inuyasha's voice came out in a rough yet submissive pant. He lay on the floor of the forest, haori pulled open revealing his rippled, lightly tanned chest. He sat up on his elbows, staring at him through glazed over, desire filled golden orbs.

A chuckle caused him to shiver. He rose a clawed, porcelain hand to push at his chest, causing him to fall back to the ground.

"You have no choice."

Warm lips teased the head of his throbbing erection, a tongue darting out to lap at the sensitive flesh.

"B-But.. _O.. Ohh.._ K-Kagome.. I think.. _A-Ahhnn.. _shes start.. to.. suspicious.."

A growl cut him off.

"Let her. You belong to me."

The mouth enveloped Inuyasha's engorged flesh, taking nearly all of him in, suckling. Inuyasha threw his head to the side, thrashing beneath. He bucked his hips up to the marvelous mouth.

"_Ungghh..._"

The mouth pulled away, a thin glistening strand of saliva connecting the mouth to his member.

"Say it."

"_...._"

Large, velvet soft hands came to wrap themselves firmly around Inuyasha's throbbing shaft, squeezing. Inuyasha howled in pleasured pain.

"**Say it, Now.**"

Sitting up on his elbows, his glazed over golden eyes looked to the other's face. Panting, his tanned face flushed he fell back to the floor. Submissively, desperately he bucked his hips into the hands.

"_I.. I belong to you..._"

"Good boy..."

The hands vanished, but were replaced by succulent, searing hot lips that attacked his aching manhood, sucking and tugging with tantalizing movements that had Inuyasha writhing in ecstasy. He growled, closing his eyes tightly as he panted, his claws digging viciously into the forest floor, tugging on blades of grass. He was close.

"_P... Don't stop.._"

Gladly complying the mouth moved with a renewed frenzy, knowing it's partner was close to release. Lips massaged as a tongue swirled, all the while bobbing with a begging, coaxing, begging pace. Inuyasha bucked his hips up and arched his back, howling into the night his blissful release as he came. Came hard.

"_Sesshomaru...!_"

He fell to the ground, exhausted. Seeing stars... He panted harshly, whimpering. A gust of wind whispered past them, caressing quickly through their white mane's. With that a scent carried to Inuyasha's nose. At that his eyes flew open and he rose to a sitting position.

His golden hues scanned the forest around him. His heartbeat gone crazy, nearly lost in the frenzied, panicked beats.

_Kagome...?_

Had she seen?

oOo

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

Otoo-san: Father  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Baka: Stupid

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!  
Please, no bashing.  
-.-;


	2. One

**How Could You?  
**_**Chapter One**_

oOo

Slowly her eyes opened. She winced. Her body felt like a million bricks had fallen on top of her.

Suddenly she felt slight pressure to her wrist. Warmth.

"Kagome?"

That deep, raspy, boyish tone was unmistakable. It brought a smile of relief to her chapped, bruised lips.

"Kou..ga?"

A wooden cup was suddenly put to her lips, strong arms pulling her stiff body into a sitting position. She felt the cool sanctitude of water touch her lips and she parted them willingly, greedily slurping the liquid allowing it to slide down her dehydrated throat.

She sighed with relief when the cup was removed. Her vision slowly came into focus.

He leaned over her, gently laying her back down on what felt to be a pile of furs. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The expression he wore.. She couldn't read it. It looked to be a mix of anxiety, relief and anger.

Why was he angry?

"Yeah, its me."

His voice sounded far off, even though he was leaning over her, not even two feet away.

What was wrong?

"Whats.. wrong?" She whispered softly, afraid she had done something wrong to upset him.

Memories of the night before came flooding her mind and a shudder of utter humiliated heartbreak coursed through her. Her eyes burned... Tears gathering.

"Thats whats wrong!" He suddenly boasted. Rage glittering his bright blues.

Her eyes widened as she flinched back, fearful, her body trembling slightly. She hiccuped.

"For _days_ I've been caring for you, coming in here to see you delirious. Crying constantly. The only thing you keep muttering is 'why', 'how' and that damned mutt's name!"

She laid there, cringing away from him as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

She hadn't meant to upset him. She closed her eyes tightly, raising her arms to wrap them around herself. Her lips trembled as she bit her bottom lip, trying to conceal a whimper.

"Aw Kagome, I'm sorry..." He moved to sit on the pile of furs. She felt arms encircle around her and crush her to his chest, which she now realized was bare. She blushed faintly, blinking the tears away to stare up into his face.

"It just pisses me off to see you upset. Over _him_. And judging by how I found you... Hes' really done it this time."

_You could say that again..._

His statement brought on fresh tears as her body shivered, trembling as she choked back a sob. The arms around her tightened, a low growl rumbling from his chest. She went rigid in fear.. But the angry growl suddenly softened. It began to sooth her.

"Its ok Kags, I'm here now..."

He lowered his face to dip into her hair, ignoring the thick stench of Inuyasha surrounding her. His large hands rubbed her back. Moments later, she stilled, lightly whimpering every few seconds. The tears dried.. And she sighed.

"Thanks Kouga.."

She pushed lightly at his chest, her fingers twitching as his muscles flexed on reflex. Her cheeks once more tinting a soft pink hue.

"So, are you going to tell me whats going on?"

She looked up to his face, her lips trembling again, but tears refused to gather. There were no more. Her eyes averted his in shame. In humiliation.

"Inuyasha..."

"What did that asshole do _this time_?"

She brought her hands up to clasp around her eyes, closing her eyes tightly. Her body shivered, shuddering in disgust as the images refused to give her relief. They plagued her relentlessly. The sounds of Inuyasha's moans... Her right hand clasped over her mouth.

"He betrayed me..."

Kouga's eyes widened. His hands gently grabbed her shoulders as he shook her lightly; Causing her to look into his shimmering sapphire eyes.

"What happened Kagome...?"

His voice was tender, understanding.. She was lost in the serene depth of its volume.

"He... Sesshomaru... I.."

She looked away. Her eyes once more closing tightly. It was so... humiliating! That her own husband. Her mate should deceive her and sleep with a male but.. With his brother no less!

"Kagome, what..?" His bushy brows furrowed together in confusion. He grabbed her chin and turned her head, tilting it upward to force her face in his direction. "You gotta look at me Kags.."

Slowly her chocolate pools opened. They shimmered with raging humiliation. He examined them.. Showing her she could trust him. His palm moved from his chin to mold the shape of her cheek. He held his hand there.

Her head tilted into his hand. She needed the comfort.

"I caught him.. With Sesshomaru.."

She took a deep breath. Her body broke out in tremors. Her breathing becoming ragged. Her heartbeat slamming against her ribs.

"They were doing... horrific... Sinful things. Oh Kouga, they've been sleeping together! I don't know how long, but I caught him! I know its happened before! I'm so embarrassed! Humiliated! I don't know what to do! Oh kami--!" A finger was suddenly pressed to her lips; Instantly silencing her.

Her eyes rose to lock with his. Hateful. Disgusted, hateful rage glittered amongst his glorious, bright sapphires. His body began to tremble and Kagome's eyes widened in fright. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her face burying into his naked chest. She held tight.

"T..That _low life_ half breed... I.. I was so foolish to accept his supposed 'love' for you and let him take you for his... mate," He choked on the word. A vicious growl ripping from his throat, "I will MURDER him!"

"_Please... Don't.._"

His eyes widened as he gazed down at the frail woman clinging desperately in his arms. She gazed up at him. Sorrow evident in her features.

"Shiiko.. needs a father.."

"Then _I_ will be the father! That damned, disgusting mutt doesn't deserve a family!"

"Kouga.. Please.. Stop.." She whimpered helplessly causing the wolf to cease his growling. His raging shouts... And come to a calm reserve.

"You still love him, don't you?"

She gasped, shocked at how.. crudely he'd stated it. She glared slightly at him.

"How can I not? I am married to him, mated to him. I trusted him Kouga. For _years_. I bore him a child... I cannot help it.. Humiliated, betrayed and horribly upset yes.. But it does not change how I feel for him."

This arose a sudden.. Urgent question within the wolf and his heartbeat grew frantic. His expression anxious. His grabbed her chin and forced her to continue to look at him as so she could not look away.

"Are you going to go back to him?"

She pulled at his hand. Futile. She was a feeble human. Her eyes averted from his but a small almost bark of a growl caused her eyes to lock onto his, slightly widened and fearful.

"I-I don't... know.."

"DAMMIT KAGOME! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" He exploded. She flinched.

"K-Kouga.. There is a lot.. to think about here. Shiiko.. Shes only four! I _must_ think of her before myself."

"I already told you _I'd_ be her father. I'd make a ten times more honorable father than that disgraceful half breed!"

"Stop..."

His rage diminished immediately. Calming.. He sighed and stared at her face. She could always calm him. Anything to make her happy. He despised seeing her frown.. Saddened. He wanted her happy. Always smiling.

"Look.. I'll stay for a few days. But.." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I have to get Shiiko first..."

Seemingly satisfied, he released her chin and nodded. A slight smirk gracing his dark tanned features. Was that a cocky gleam she noted in his eyes? Oh boy..

"Alright. Come on."

He stood up from the bed, without asking scooping her up into his arms bridal style. She gasped, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?"

"Hot spring. You stink."

She glared weakly at him, her legs kicking.

"Put me down, jerk!"

The wolf merely laughed, turning to leave his den. Hakaku and Ginta looked up from there perch above the large rock that concealed the cave that was his den.

"Kouga, where are you off to!?"

"Out. Stay here."

The two scoffed, but sighed. Being left there once again to a boring afternoon of absolutely nothing.

oOo

"Otoo-san, where is Okaa-san?" The child anxiously tugged on his hakama pants, whimpering as her lips trembled.

The silver maned hanyou bent down to lift his daughter effortlessly into his arms, brushing the dark hair from her porcelain forehead before planting a kiss.

"Shes fine, Shiiko." He said. It was all he could tell her. He didn't want her worrying. Didn't want her scared.

"But where _is_ she?" The child demanded impatiently, squirming in her father's hold. She grunted, jetting her bottom lip out in an annoyed pout.

"Shes... making a surprise for you, squirt. So be quiet now, or I'll ruin it for you." He lied.

Shiiko's eyes brightened and she smiled, lightly squealing. She nodded obediently when Inuyasha held a finger to his lips. He set her down and gently patted her butt. She ran off outside to play with her friends.

oOo

Later that night when Shiiko was sleeping, Inuyasha stole away to the night. Within the forest. He arrived at the usual meeting spot between him and Inuyasha.

It had been almost four days since Kagome's disappearance.

He sniffed the area thoroughly. Yes. Definitely Kagome's scent.

He narrowed the scent down to a tree. It went off into a weak trail, the scent fading due to the time lapse of the night. He took off into a run, following the scent obediently until he came to a screeching halt.

The scent cut off abruptly at the cliff's edge. His eyes widened.

"_No..._" He whispered brokenly. His chest constricting.

Suddenly a new scent attacked his senses. This scent caused his nose to wrinkle, yet relief shown reluctantly on his features. He clenched his fists, grinding his canines together. A low growl rippling through his clenched teeth.

_Kouga.. That bastard.._

"Looking for something?"

The hanyou flung around to come face to face with his elder brother. Inuyasha snorted and averted his golden eyes much like the male's before him.

"What're you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my _little brother_?" He whispered sarcastically. A hint of humor lacing his emotionless voice.

Inuyasha fidgeted. "Look.. I don't have time. I have to go find Kagome."

A lone brow rose in shocked curiosity. He dare defy him? Deny him? Blasphemy. His heartless eyes narrowed, piercing the hanyou who averted his gaze.

"Don't turn you're eyes from me, Inuyasha."

Immediately he looked up, eyes locking on with his brother's.

"Did you're bitch run away?" The older sneered. Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists.

"Don't call her that!"

Sesshomaru growled, appearing before Inuyasha faster than he could blink. His clawed hand clasping around the hanyou's throat, walking to their left before slamming his back up against a tree.

"You seem to have forgotten you're place, hanyou."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fright, yet defiance. He struggled against his brother's hold. Sesshomaru's other hand pulled at the ties of Inuyasha's hakama, the pants falling to the ground, leaving his lower half bare to Sesshomaru's burning gaze.

"Allow me to _remind_ you."

His hand reached out to grasp roughly onto the hardening shaft, squeezing possessively. Inuyasha trembled, eyes closing tightly. The hand around his throat easing its grip, slightly. Sesshomaru began to stroke the hardened flesh, slowly.... His soft hands gliding along his member with slow even strokes.

"Say that you want me." He demanded. Inuyasha kept quiet, eyes closed tightly. Cheeks flushed.

His breathing grew haggard. Heart racing... Breathing heated and heavy.

Sesshomaru squeezed harder causing the hanyou to yelp in pleasured pain. His hand quickening in pace causing his younger brother to shudder, a guttural groan leaving his lips.

"Say it Inuyasha. Say it or I'll stop."

"_I want you.._." He whispered breathlessly, bucking his hips needily into his brother's hand.

The youkai grinned. He pulled his hand away onto to shove Inuyasha around, making him face the tree he had momentarily been pinned against. Sesshomaru growled dominantly, his hand going to the back of Inuyasha's throat and shoving him forward, making him bend forward. His hands coming to hold onto the tree for support.

"Sesshomaru.. No.."

It was too late. The great youkai had already released his engorged, throbbing member, probing it at his brother's entrance. Sesshomaru held firmly onto Inuyasha's waist as one hand came up to grip a lock full of white hair just as he thrust deep into the hanyou, earning a howl of pain from his younger sibling.

Sesshomaru smirked. He would not be gentle. Would not give him time to adjust. He moved at a steady pace. Growling with immense pleasure. His eyes glinting red. He yanked harder on Inuyasha's hair, causing the hanyou to yelp. Inuyasha grit his teeth together as his claws dug into the tree. Tears burned the contours of his eyes. He panted.

"_Sesshomaru.._" The pain was slowly dwindling into an inexplainable, uncontrollable, unfathomable pleasure.

He whined. Sesshomaru howled his release, falling forward onto Inuyasha's back, panting. Catching his breath he pulled away, letting go of his brother who fell to the forest floor weakly. Whimpering.

"Next time, _remember you're place_." He growled threatening. Asserting his dominance over the other before turning and stalking away, tying the sash to his hakama pants around his waist.

oOo

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!


End file.
